Abandoned
by whowhatwhyhow-Pizza
Summary: Angelica/OC was born with wings she is raised in the underworld and now she's going to Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

Hades POV

"Persephone", I called to my wife.

"yes darling", she gracefully glided in to the room.

"this is my daughter", I showed her my sleeping Daughter hoping she would not be mad.

Seph picked up the girl, "Aw she's precious, but where's her mother".

"you're not mad", I asked eyes wide.

"I didn't say that but I'm not stupid, if I took it out on the mother it would be pointless I doubt you told her you have a wife and it is not the child's fault I will however be dealing with you later", she said and made a flower crown and handed it to the baby.

"you didn't answer my question, where is her mother", she looked away from the baby

"the mother will be dealing with a few child and family goddesses, she left my baby girl in an abandoned apartment complex", I sneered

Seph frowned, "maybe I will go after her", her smile returned, "can we keep her"

"I'm not allowed, but you and the other underworld gods can, Charon and Hecate are already in love with her", I explained

"perfect and does she have a name"

"no, I'm not usually good with names", I said frowning

"hm", my wife mused, then my daughter sneezed and suddenly had black raven wings, "what in the underworld"

"I don't know", I stated

"amazing, her name shall be Angelica, angel and Princess of the underworld", Persephone declared and cradled the Baby in her arms.

We spent the next hour talking about where Angel would live when Thanatos came in.

"Charon gossips like Aphrodite, where is she", he asked.

"Thanatos, this is Angelica", Persephone handed him my-no, our daughter.

He smiled, "what's with the wings".

"I don't know", I told him, I wish I did.

"has Nyx been through yet", he asked

"no, why"

He returned Angelica to Seph, "she wanted to meet Angelica for herself I'm sure she'll be by soon", Thanatos melted in to the darkness.

Nyx did indeed visit as did the other underworldly gods, in the end it was decided that her room would be next to Persephone and I's, we called Aphrodite and she decorated it with very little pink and lots of black and dark blues. When she was done it looked marvelous and she became so in love with our little angel that she promised to visit a lot with new clothing. I studied the demigod to godly parent rule and figured that I can get away with a few hours each day, it helps that Zeus visits hardly ever.

Angelica POV-14 years later

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock telling me to wake up. I got out of bed and got dressed in a knee length black dress with a low back, so my wings are free, Black leggings, black Vans, a black choker, and my golden locket daddy got me for my tenth birth day.

I walked downstairs to see my best friend Draco reading a book while eating his cereal, I also notice my step/half sister Flora is playing with our cat Skelly.

"good morning Angel", Draco said barely looking up from his book

"Hay Drake", I got out the Lucky Charms

"hello, the opposite of Party People", Nico Kissed Draco.

I made a gaging noise, "I'm trying to eat"

"yah, and if Alec was here you two would be kissing", Draco fought back

"I'm a hypocrite, your point", I threw a marsh mellow at him

He was about to say something when my boyfriend came down the stairs and shhed him. I smiled at him and he Kissed me.

"Hypocrite to the max", Nico grumbled and grabbed the three-headed leash, "I'm going to go walk Cerberus"

"me too", Damon yelled and ran to Nico, Damon is the youngest kid in the underworld right now at age 7.

"sure thing shorty", Nico said, and they walked out.

"I'm going to go hang with Hazel", Flora muttered and ran upstairs where Hazel and Zoe are probably talking about boys.

"and then there were three", I sighed finishing my breakfast, "want to go mess with the people in the fields of punishment or in the lines", I asked

"lines it's more fun because there confused", Draco said, and we shadow traveled to the judgment lines, I spread my wings and flew above the lines freaking out Ghosts while Alec started yelling about plastic surgery, I looked for Draco to see him putting his hands threw dead people and touching others. We did this for a few more minutes until Draco decided we should come up with more punishments for the judges to give out.

We shadow traveled back to the mansion, I grabbed some paper and pens before we each picked a spot in the living room to wright our lists.

"a blunt Axe, where do you come up with this stuff", I asked Draco

"school", he answered we stared at him wide eyes before he could explain Nico and Damon walked in uncle Thanatos behind them, Damon ran to us.

"we went to the black Forest and grandma gave us cereal", Damon handed me three boxes of whole grain cereal.

"Demeter", I asked, Nico nodded

"Done", Alec exclaimed

"have you guys seen Melinoe and Makaira", Hazel asked coming out of the movie theater room.

"no why", I asked collecting our punishment lists and sat them on the counter.

"it's movie night, Percy, Jason, Piper, Annabeth, Rayna, Frank, and Thalia will be here in an hour", she said

I contemplated what we could do during this time since only Hazel and Nico are supposed to be living here.

"meeting in the dining room", I declared and pressed the meeting button that sends a Bell sound through out the Mansion.

I sat at the head of the table and waited for everyone to enter.

"what are we doing while Nico and Hazels friends are over", I asked clapping my wings together.

"can we haunt people", Mel **(Melinoe)** suggested

"we did that last week", Alec pointed out

"we can scare people by jumping of buildings and shadow traveling in to the ground", Alec suggested

"we do that every Tuesday", Kaira **(Makaira)** pointed out

"let's go to the water park", Damon said

"NO", we all yelled, Water is Poseidon's realm.

"we could go hang out in Italy or Paris", Alec said

"no", Damon complained

"want to go to the underworld movie theater", Kaira asked

"sounds fun, I'll rent it out, so the ghosts are gone "Mel said picking up her H-phone.

"I want Italian food and good candy", Alec said

"Draco and I will go to Italy and get the real stuff and you can go to that gigantic candy store in Pittsburg", I suggested, and we split up. Me and Draco shadow traveled to Italy

"Marco's or Harley's", I asked

"meal from Marco's bread sticks from Harley's", Draco said, "I'll get the bread sticks you get the rest", he shadow traveled away, I walked to Marco's a small restaurant that Nico and I hang out at.

"hay Marco", I said he smiled.

"what's up cousin", Marco is the son of Nyx

"Movie night, your food is the best", I said

"lucky for you someone just canceled an order of three large chees pizzas you want them", he asked

I smirked, "perfect", I paid for the order and shadow traveled to the theater.

"hay, Angelica, is that Marco's", Flora asked helping me with the pizzas.

"yup, Draco is getting bread sticks", I told her, "I'm going to go to my room and change"

"shadow travel to your room Hazel and Nico's friends are here", Zoe pointed out and kissed Flora.

"I will", I faded in to the shadows

I grabbed black leggings and a black crop-top that has a mostly open back, so my wings can be free, I change and put my hair in a messy bun. I grabbed some pillows and was about to shadow travel away when the door opened, I hid in the shadows and saw a boy with green eyes and black hair walk in, he looked confused but closed he door and left. I sighed in relief and shadow traveled back to the theater.

"do we have to", I asked Damon, I hate the movie Hercules, it is all wrong.

"we can watch Mulan", he said

"deal", Alec said and pulled me on to his lap, he handed me a plate with Pizza on it, I took a slice.

"fine", I snuggled in to his chest eating my Pizza, Mel started the Movie and we all settled down.

"she would never pass for a man", Hecate complained at the movies inaccuracy, at some point some of the gods joined us in our movie night.

"but you can't have an ugly Disney princess", aunt Aphrodite argued

"Shh", Flora said throwing a M&M in her mouth.

" _let's get down to business_ ", the song started

"to defeat the Han", Apollo sang walking in to the room and sitting down next to Alec and I Stealing a piece of Lickerish from our bag.

"how do you know to come in at the right time", Draco asked, every time we watch this movie he walks in singing that lyric.

"it's like a sixth sense", aunt Aphrodite explained.

We watched the rest of the movies silently before heading back to the mansion.

"what if there still here", Draco asked

"it's called shadow travel dumb Ass", Alec sneered

"not all of us can", Flora pointed out

"and you guys already did twice today a third time would drain you", I added on children of Thanatos can shadow travel, but they shouldn't try for more than once or twice a day.

"fine Angelica, Mel, and Kaira will go in and if the cost is clear they'll come back for us", Zoe said

"sounds good", Kaira said and the three of us walked in, we walked to the movie theater room to see everyone watching Moana, well Nico is sulking in the corner and most of the couples are kissing, but the movie is on, I looked at Hazel and she is making out with Frank and Nico is glaring at him.

'Ew', I thought, and sent a small needle sized spike of solid shadows at Frank's arm, he flinched and pulled away from my sister, Mel and Kaira scolded me with their eyes.

I smirked and walked in to the room staying in the shadows so only Nico, Hazel, Mel, and Kaira can see me, I walked to Nico.

"can you make them leave Damon needs to sleep", I whispered in Nico's ear, he nodded, and I shadow traveled to my friends.

"no such luck, but I can fly you all to your rooms", I suggested

"deal", Alec said and handed me Damon who is already asleep. I flew him to his room and laid him on his bed. I flew back down to see the girls have joined us.

"I'm going in", Draco declared and crept in to the mansion I followed him.

"what are you doing", he whispered

"you can't shadow travel idiot", I whispered back

"thanks", he said, and we walked to the movie room.

"what are we doing", I asked

"I need Hazel's help with something", he explained

I smirked, "do you miss Neeks"

"yup, and if I don't get him now he'll go to sleep before I can talk to him"

There was suddenly a blond girl holding a dagger to my throat.

"Nico is going to kill us and then my dad and your dad are", I screeched and spread my wings making her stumble back. I shadow traveled us to our friends.

"scary. Blond. Dagger. Throat. Wings. shadows", I said gasping for breath, I just shadow traveled for like the 10th time today, I passed out.

 **Flora-Persephone**

 **Zoe-Hecate**

 **Alec-Thanatos**

 **Draco-Thanatos**

 **Angelica-Hades**


	2. Chapter 2

Alec POV

"Damn it", I caught my passed-out girlfriend.

"I'll take her to her room", Mel offered, I passed her off and they were gone.

"what happened", I asked my brother

"there was this girl she just appeared out of thin air holding a dagger to Angelica's neck, so Angel scared her by spreading her wings and shadow traveled us here", he explained

"who are you?", Hazel's boyfriend asked him and his friends standing in front of us Hazel and Nico trying to stop them.

"Nico, help", Draco pleaded

"I, uh where's Angelica", Nico said flustered

"passed out Mel took her to her room", Apollo said appearing from seemingly nowhere, "Hecate can you"

Hecate said some words and the demigods passed out.

"they won't remember anything past leaving the mansion", she said

"now off to bed we have a long day tomorrow", dad said, and we walked up to our rooms.

Angelica POV

I woke up in my room Nico sitting at the edge of my bed shaking me awake.

"what's up", I asked

"children of Thanatos and Hades are required at the counsel room, get dressed and meet us there", he said kissed my temple and left.

I got up and stretched and made my wings disappear. I got dressed in dark Green high-waisted ripped jeans, a black crop-top, a blood red cropped hoodie with a rose and a skull on the back, and Black Vans. I put my long white hair in a pony tail and put on a black base ball cap pulling my hair through the hole in the back.

I grabbed my keys and headed out. I got on my Motor cycle and rode It to daddy's castle. I got off my bike kicked out the kick stand put my keys in my pocket and walked to the Counsel room. I opened the large black doors to see everyone in attendance I quickly took my seat next to daddy opposite of Nico who is next to Persephone.

"now that we are all here Hecate has an announcement", daddy said

"as you know you are all immortal and invincible", she said, we don't know how I became immortal but we all took a dip in a certain river, "but we think you need more social interaction so we're sending you to Draco's school", Mel choked on her water

"who dose that include", Karia asked

"Mel, Angel, Nico, Alec, Karia, Draco, and Zoe since it is a school of magic and she is a daughter of Hecate", daddy explained

"but Dad we're goddess's", Mel complained

"you need social interaction sweet", momma said

"sounds fun, but what about Hazel and Zoe won't want to go without Flora", Nico pointed out

"Hazel visits camp Half-blood and her friends often and they can iris message", Thanatos stated

"when do we leave", I asked excited

"tomorrow, go pack your things here are your wands", Hecate said and gave everyone but Draco a box with their name on it, I opened it to see a eliquint black wand, there was also a note that says it's made of sole stealer wood a tree that grows in the underworld, with a core of Daddy's shadow.

"thanks", I said and we all left to go pack our stuff, I spent the next four hours packing by the time I finished it was 5:00ish.

"you done yet", I asked Alec standing in his doorway.

"yup, Drake, Neeks, and I are playing video games", he said not looking up from his game

"m'kay I'm gonna go find the girls and do hair and stuff", I said and went to Zoe's room

"hay Angel", she said looking up from her show

"did you pack", I asked

"yes, I did", she assured me

I smiled, "want to have a girl's night since we're going to leave tomorrow", I asked

"sounds fun we can have it in my room", she said, and I left to get the others

Leo: TIME SKIP! TIME SKIP!

"can we dye my hair", Hazel asked

"what color", I showed her the box filled with hair dyes I got from aunt Aphrodite who hates my natural white hair.

"oh, you should do like magenta or pink", Mel said pulling out the colors.

"I like magenta", she answered, and Zoe got to work

"what about you Angel", Mel asked

"why not", I said surprising them all

"well you can really do any color since your hair is white and your eyes are black", Kaira said handing me the box.

"I'm calling aunt Aphrodite to Ombre my hair", I said pulling out my H-phone

Aphrodite-yes Darling

Me-Aunt Aphrodite can you please come do my hair

Aphrodite-YAY!

There was a flash outside the door and Aphrodite walked in to the room, I hung up.

"how do you want it", she asked

"Ombre in to black", I asked

"oh, pretty", she grabbed a few things from the sparkly pink box she brought with her.

"what about them", she asked

"I'm sure they'll want something, and Zoe is dyeing Hazels hair magenta", I answered

"sounds good", she started working and we turned on the new _beauty and the beast_ movie.

After we finished _finding dory_ I washed my hair and showed my friends.

"oh my gods, I love it", Flora said

"me too", Zoe exclaimed touching it, "Hazel go wash your hair now"

"you look lovely", aunt Aphrodite said, "who's next"

"can you make my hair shorter and dark green", Zoe asked

"I don't know about the dark green what about silver", she asked

Zoe thought for a second, "sounds nice and I want it to my shoulders"

"beautiful", aunt Aphrodite said and started, a few minutes later Hazel walked out her hair a gorgeous magenta.

"Awesome", I said excited, "can I French braid it"

"sure", she said, and I started brushing it.

"can we watch _the perks of being a wall flower_ ", Flora asked we all agreed and by the end of the night we all had beautiful new hair dues.

Frank: um time skip I guess

Hazel: louder

Frank: TIME SKIP...Was that better

I woke up on the floor to see Flora and Zoe snuggling and watching vampire diaries everyone else was a sleep and aunt Aphrodite is gone.

"morning", I said standing up and stretching

"sup", Zoe said

"I'm going to go eat something and get dressed don't forget we have to leave soon", I walked to my room, I admired my new hair for a few seconds before getting dressed in black High-waisted ripped jeggings, a solid black undershirt, a black loose sheer long sleeved top, my locket, dangly skull earrings, black high heeled ankle boots. I left my hair down side parted.

I walked downstairs to see my brother with dark blue hair.

"what happened to your head", I asked

"Aphrodite said I need more color in my life", he sneered, "you"

"I asked aunt Aphrodite to do it", I explained

"I like it", Alec said looking up from his book, "very you"

I walked over and sat on his lap, "what ya reading"

"Hogwarts A History", he answered, I started playing with his hair that is luckily still black.

"sup Fam", Kaira said grabbing a pomegranate from the fridge.

"I want half", I said, and she gave it to me.

I enjoyed my food as the others slowly trickled in Nico choked when he saw Hazels hair. I was throwing the shell of my fruit away when Hecate walked in.

"time to go and you might want to thank Aphrodite as well she got rid of the dress code saying that no niece of hers would have to wear such pieces of rags", Hecate said

"YES", Draco exclaimed throwing his fist to the sky.

"get your luggage and we'll leave as a group", I said and we all ran to our rooms.

I grabbed my suit case and my wand and went back downstairs where everyone has made a circle.

"Kings cross station", Draco said, I concentrated, and we were in a busy train station, "follow me"

Draco stopped in front of a wall, "you have to run through the wall, I'll go first", he ran through the wall.

"Nico next", Zoe exclaimed

"I want to go", I complained

"deal", Nico said

I ran at the wall and easily slid through. I looked around and found Draco talking to a boy with black hair and green eyes I walked to them.

"sup", I said resting my arm on Draco's shoulder he smirked.

"he called me a mud blood", a girl complained tears on her face, Draco looked scared.

"Malfoy, you should run before I decide to befriend a certain brother of mine", I referred to my brother Tom Riddle, he got pale and ran away.

"where did Drake go", Nico asked

"he called this poor girl a mud blood", I told him, Alec's eyes went wide.

"I'm gonna kill him", Zoe sneered but Mel held her back

"who are you, you can't be first years, but I've never seen you before", a red head boy asked

"American transfer students", Kaira said, "my name is Makaira, but you can call me Kaira, this is my sister Melinoe, but you can call her Mel, this is my other sister Angelica, my brother Nico, Alec is Angel's boyfriend and Draco's half-brother, and Zoe is our cousin, I guess she's dating our half/step-sister"

"my name's Hermione, this is my friend Harry, my friend Ron, Ron's brothers Fred and George, and Ron's sister Ginny", the girl who was crying earlier said.

"who's your brother", Fred asked

I smirked, "you don't want to know, and I honestly wished I didn't"

"you threatened Drake", Nico asked glaring lightly at me.

"Neeks we need to get on the train you can find him then and make sure he isn't having a panic attack", I said and kissed his cheek.

"you can sit with us if you want", Harry said

I smiled, "sounds nice, But Nico will probably sit with Dragon"

We got on the train looking for a compartment, at some point Nico found Draco and split off and Mel and Kaira sat with the twins so it is just Alec, Zoe and I left. We finally found a compartment with a sleeping man in it.

"I'm so happy that they go rid of the robes", Harry said sitting down

"same, those things are not the prettiest", Zoe said, I now noticed that she is wearing a Dark green cropped hoodie, black jeans, black vans, red rose earrings, and a red rose necklace. Alec is wearing Black jeans, a black skull hoodie, black sneakers, the necklace I got him for his birth day last year, a skull with wings.

"I love your dress", I said to Hermione, she's wearing a light pink knee length dress, black leggings, a black sweater, and black flats.

"thanks, I love your boots", she said

"so what year are you in", Harry asked

"all of us except Kaira and Mel are in 3rd year", I said

"that's our year too", Hermione said excited, then the door opened, and I saw Nico and Draco, Nico looking smug and Draco looking ashamed.

"I brought entertainment", Nico said and sat next to me.

"I'm sorry that I was so rude to you", Draco said, "I'm not usually that mean but my dad wanted me to"

"um, thanks", Harry said his friends gaping mouths gaping.

"can I sit", Draco asked

"nope", I said smiling, "I'm still mad at you"

"but Angel", Nico complained

"you can go sit with him", I said

"worst best friend ever", Draco said and the two of them left again

"be nice", Alec whispered in my ear

"nah, I'm good"

We talked for a long time and I fell asleep at some point, when I woke up the man was awake, and Harry is passed out on the floor, Dementor was my first thought since everyone looked shaken.

"Dementor", I asked nervously

"how did you know", Ron asked

"your faces, harry is passed out, and he is getting out chocolate", I said pointing to the no longer sleeping man.

"I hate those things", Zoe complained

I smiled, we have them in the underworld, but they just float around causing the feeling of fear.

"why would you like them there so useless and annoying", Alec grumbled

"I'm professor lupin nice to meet you", the man said

"Angelica", I shook his hand

Harry sat up gasping.

"here", Lupin handed him the Chocolate

"thanks", Harry started eating it, I now noticed the train stopped moving.

"are we here", I asked

"oh, yes let's go", Hermione rushed us off the train

"Are ye the Transfers", an extremely tall man asked

"yep", Mel said appearing out of nowhere with Kaira and Nico.

"I'm Hagrid the boats be over there", he said

"NO", we all yelled, dying is not part of the plan.

"you'll be fine", Hagrid said, "4 per boat"

We got on since we really had no choice and I started praying to uncle Poseidon. We were half way there when a merman came up and grabbed Nico trying to pull him in the water.

"stop it", I growled in my scariest voice adding my death glare, they hesitated for a second and I cut off his arm with a shadow blade.

"Water", Nico shuddered as we got off

"why does it always have to be water", Zoe groaned

"stop complaining or we'll be late", I sneered fixing my hair, we walked to the castle towards a strict looking woman who is yelling for first years and transfer students.

"First years first and then I'll come back for the Transfer students", she said and took the first years inside.

"I love your top", Mel said to me, she's wearing Dark Purple leggings, a black flowy skirt, a purple tank top that's tucked in to her skirt, a black leather jacket, and black strappy ballet flats. Kaira is in a dark gold dress, black leggings, black leather jacket and black ballet flats.

"thank you I love your jacket", I said she smiled and started braiding her black hair with Pink streaks.

We talked and fooled around for about a half an hour when the woman finally came back.

"follow me to be sorted", she said, and we entered a large hall.


	3. Chapter 3

Hay guys, sorry I just disappeared, but I lost interest in this story, I might pick it back up eventually, but I think instead I'll rewrite it, again sorry.


End file.
